


Hotel Company

by RainStorm2122



Series: Maybe, It's A Start [3]
Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Animal Traits, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bird Sex Organs, Demon Sex, Demons, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hotel Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Open Stolas, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Stubborn Blitzo, Tail Use, Wet & Messy, inspired by instagram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainStorm2122/pseuds/RainStorm2122
Summary: Where Loona “accidentally” locks out Blitzo. Behind the scenes of the comments where Blitzo accepts Stolas’ offer to come keep him company. That random screaming snap wasn’t actually so random…
Relationships: Blitzo/Stolas (Helluva Boss)
Series: Maybe, It's A Start [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858831
Comments: 14
Kudos: 269





	Hotel Company

* * *

“Loonie, baby, I seem to be locked out.” Blitzo knocked on the door to their building, after turning out his pockets in a futile attempt to find his misplaced keys. 

Waiting a few minutes before calling out again while knocking more, “Loona? Are you awake?”. Sighing as he dropped his face to the door.

Another several minutes passed with no answer, Blitzo pulled out his phone. _{Loo-loo, could you let me in please?}_ The message sent and delivered successfully. Blitzo watched, his jaw dropping open, as the text under the message changed from delivered to read. His daughter sent him a series of emojis. 

🌕⏲️🐺; ❌; 👉 🚶 🏨 👈; 👋

Sending Loona back a thumbs up emoji Blitzo turned from the door and proceeded to amble away. Walking down several streets until he came across the Hell’s Cheapest Hotel. The building outside was covered in graffiti and blood but inside it was at least a little better. Dingy walls and bland colors, it looked like what most horror movies depicted as haunted hotels, but Blitzo walked in and rented a room easily enough. Pulling out his phone once he’d made his way to the provided dwellings to text Moxxie and Millie, “Hope you guys are enjoying the vacay top-side, miss you both.” Sighing a bit to himself as he missed his two friends. 

Setting about getting ready for bed Blitzo started with a shower, washing his clothes in the tub afterwards, hanging them to dry over the curtain rod, brushing his teeth, then jumping onto the large bed. Scurrying himself under the covers only to pop back out the top and grab his phone from the nightstand. Back propped against the pillows and headboard, TV on, legs drawn up and in the frame, Blitzo snapped a picture uploading it to Instagram explaining what had happened. 

Blitzo scrolled through his messages, responding to some previous commenters and personal texts, flicking past all of Stolas’ messages slower and slower.

Each time seeing that owl’s picture or username causing a flutter in his chest. The stupid smile, around his stupid beak, the sides going wider than the actual carotene, the red glow of his eyes when so happy well captured… Eventually Blitzo stopped scrolling. Huffing a breath as he clicked on the Prince’s personal texts to him. 

Biting his lower lip as both thumbs posed over the touchscreen, waiting, stalling, heart hammering… Wanting company, but not wanting to seem weak… not wanting to lean on someone when Loona could need him. Wanting to be the strong imp he was without letting something like a partner, romantic love, take away his focus… 

His will was cracking.

**daddy_hoot_hoot:** “Need any company.” 

_Oh thank brimstone._

Quickly firing off a text, “Here’s the location, come here if you really want to.”

Stolas sent back several kiss-y faces before a temporal rift opened and from within walked out the tall lanky Goetic Prince. Stolas smiled, eyes glowing red in the dim light as Blitzo changed the channel on the TV while patting the space next to him. “You didn’t reply on Instagram, Blitzy.”

“Can’t appear weak, feathers.” Blitzo grumbled but easily moved to allow the other to lay against his side. 

Hooting softly in joy, “Naked for me?” Stolas asked, running a curious hand over Blitzo’s chest, fingers tracing the white borders. Curling into Blitzo’s side, Stolas smirked as he fished the other’s phone up and out, camera ready to go. 

“Coincidence, really,” Blitzo started, a purr building in his chest at the soothing sensation, “Loona really locked me out, no spare clothes, had to wa-” a groan interrupted him, “-sh the-mmm…” turning his head to the side as Stolas’ beak and tongue ghosted over and down the red of his neck. Sucking in a sharp hiss before speaking, “do you wanna listen or what.”

“Or what,” Stolas cooed cheekily, the tips of his beak pinching the bared throat eliciting another groan from the imp. Stolas bit and snapped the picture simultaneously, capturing Blitzo’s reaction, but quickly losing the phone in the sheets in the next moment. 

A black tipped tail curled around his throat in a muted red blur, Stolas yanked onto his back in the same instance that Blitzo crowded over him, the imp kneeling over the Prince’s stomach with his calves hooked over and between feathered thighs. Trapping the Goetic under him, both knowing that Stolas could but wouldn’t break out from the position, an avian thrill started up under where the tail held fast. 

Blitzo leaned in, fingers carding through feathered arms to black fingers lacing red and back together, face kissing distance away. Stolas tried lifting his head up to meet the imp only to momentarily feel the coils around his neck tighten and tense - effectively preventing the movement.

Pouty face met devious smirk, “Ask sweetly.”

“Please kiss me, Blitzy. I have missed you greatly.” 

Humming, “Have you?” Blitzo teased, dragging their intertwined hands along the sheets, to Stolas’ shoulders, flipping the hold around before making Stolas drag his own hands down his chest and stomach. Their combined hands trailing slowly, feathers ruffling on their own volition, Stolas’ breath catching as his palms were guided to white and red thighs. Blitzo stopping them there. “Have you really missed me, Stolas.” Blitzo spoke slowly, voice dropping an octave.

Squirming a bit Stolas worked to swallow, eyes bright and wide, “Very much so…”. Faint white pupils dilating and contracting, “I’m so hard, Blitzy. I’ve missed you so fucking much, so damn much that I’m nearly afraid if you continue teasing me I’ll cum before you ever fuck me.”

Blitzo smirked at the blatant sincerity the prince spilled so easily, the flutter that was in his chest a constant hammer that filled his head and cock. Warmth flooding every part of him at just seeing how much the owl truly wanted him.

“Really now? So if I…” Blitzo drawed out, pressing Stolas’ hands firmer to his thighs, dragging them up the white speckled skin, breathing a groan and curse of his own as he ghosted them both by his hard cock. The appendage bobbing for attention with another rush of blood to it, Blitzo’s head getting more foggy and Stolas not faring much better. The owl’s hips twitching, his mouth dropped open, and open fascination clear on his face. 

“Fuck, Bli..” Stolas’ eyes creeped shut as his hips started fighting to thrust, seeking friction.

Blitzo leaned close to Stolas’ face again, “What Big Bird,” bringing both of Stolas’ hands to his aching cock Blitzo continued on through a groan, “need something?”

“Please, please, please. Blitzo, please your cock, your thick hot co-” the edge of the spade shaped tail gagged Stolas, stopping his dirty tangent after releasing his throat. 

A mad shuddering gasp still audibly from the owl as Blitzo quickly moved between quivering thighs, white palms and red fingers gripping slender hips, before sliding easily into the slickened slit that Stolas’ cock had emerged from. Unrestrained hands snapped out to grasp striped horns, pulling Blitzo a little closer so that Stolas could grind his drenched cock along the white patch of skin that covered Blitzo’s stomach. 

Muffled curses, pleas, and broken versions of his name vibrated along Blitzo’s secured tail. The added sensations traveling up his spine making the coil in his loins tighten further - quicker.

“ **Stolas**.” 

Red eyes squinted open, tears in their corners, _so, so close._

“ **Meet me** ,” Blitzo ordered, changing his grip slightly and adjusting his stance to be able to thrust harder. 

Stolas whined hard as he suddenly sank his talons into the mattress, his grip on Blitzo’s horns tightening as much as he dared, before he came to life. Instead of passively letting himself be fucked Stolas met Blitzo thrust for thrust. The imp moved one hand to the tuft of feathers on Stolas’ chest, the other bruisingly holding the bird’s hip, shoving and pulling the other onto his cock.

The grip and vibrations on his tail stopped prompting Blitzo to drop it away, watching the great prince instead. Stolas had his four eyes squeezed shut, mouth completely dropped open, breath caught and held tight in the middle of an inhale.

“ **_That’s it_ ** ,” Blitzo kept his tempo and angling despite feeling the beginnings of his own orgasm trying to unravel, “ **_cum on me, Stolas. Paint me._ ** ” The shuddering started, a croaking sound leaving Stolas, “ **_show me how much you love this_ **.” Each word punctuated by a thrust of hips and heaving breath. The cloud and pounding in his head making his mouth run without a filter, not that it normally has one.

Stolas came hard, crying out shrilly once his lungs stopped seizing, body going limp and pliant as Blitzo followed suit. Spilling deep in the Prince and staying in place a moment to catch his breath. Both humming in bliss at the quiet, aside from their pounding hearts and pants for oxygen.

Rolling over after pulling out, wincing at the gush of fluid that followed, “Sorry, Stol.” Blitzo looked over the other seeing if any care was needed, but Stolas just smiled sleepily.

“Mmmm, I don’t mind.” Pulling the smaller body into his Stolas crooned again, “I like messy.”

Both demons fell asleep quickly after. Blitzo woke later in the night to the sound of a Millie’s text tone, only to discover the sneaky candid photo, posting it with a false caption. Grinning like a fool before moving back to cuddle the softly hooting owl. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the spice~! Comment, kudo, subscribe if you want. It helps keep me motivated and helps inform you when there are updates. <3 Click on the series name and subscribe to the series though, or my pseudo. You might miss updates if you subscribe to just the individual works. <3


End file.
